


Betting On the Only Sure Thing

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Demonization of a Female Demon, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jossed, Mention of Alastair, Mention of Crowley, Past Torture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, Ruby, and Lilith discuss battle tactics with casual disregard for their Lord's favored human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting On the Only Sure Thing

Lilith lounges like liquid over the stiff chaise. “You never told me I don’t make it to the grand finale.” Her eyes are cutting, calculating, but her tone is plaintive, pleading their leader. Meg doesn’t even look up from inspecting her meatsuit’s nails.

Ruby hangs off of the edge of the bed. “Guarantee none of us’ll live forever, not even close, even if Lucifer does get control of the joint. The Abercrombie boys’ll get us if angels don’t.” She’s reaching the end of her rope. Sam is starting to really _like_ her, and it’s not her, is it? An attack of conscience is like the kiss of death for a demon; everyone in Hell and on Earth knows that.

Meg’s tone is like Alastair’s blade all over again, and ah, yes, she’d almost forgotten whose prodigy they’re dealing with here. Almost. “I hope neither of you are backing out on me, on _us_. You know He won’t reward traitors or little whining girls who just _can’t bring themselves_ to do as their god demanded.”

Ruby glares at her upside down. “C’mon, what else’m I gonna do, go Winchester & Co. For good? I said I’d do it and I will. Not like anything could get _worse_ —maybe He really is the answer.”

Meg’s eyes flash black and the brisk thuds of her boots on the carpet over to Ruby sound like drums of war. Ruby remembers those, actually; they weren’t fun then either.

“Did you just actually equate the _Winchesters_ to the _Morning Star_? I ought to snap your neck right here.” Her voice is icy and sweet, like the gelato they once escaped to in Italy. (Crowley’d been on their tail, but the distraction was worth the debilitating terror, honestly.) Ruby aches for those days, of chocolate and carelessness, when Meg rests a heel against her windpipe.

It won’t kill her, the body’s already dead, but it’ll hurt like a bastard. “You have to wonder what he sees in Sam. Maybe they’ve got more power than we want to admit.”

Meg presses down at that, and Ruby’s stomach roils. “I don’t think _power_ is what you meant, kid.”

Ruby wouldn’t admit she’s right for anything; still, she’s thankful when Lilith draws Meg’s attention again.

Lilith suggests a new plan, one where she gets to live, and has to find a new meatsuit, a dental hygienist with thin lips, when Meg twists her insides into burned knots and claws across her meatsuit’s neck like some kind of deranged cat. Ruby hides for days behind the presence of Sam rather than admit to either of them how much she wanted Lilith’s plan to work.

It’s harder to hide from herself, but between a Winchester and salvation, she’s got only one guaranteed. You learn to take the sure things early in Hell’s employ.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!
> 
> (Edit: I wrote this while still figuring out these characters, and I wouldn't agree with it now. Lilith is the bloodthirsty self-serving mastermind, Ruby is the loyal, devout deist whose loyalty was [to Sam as the benevolent new king and Lucifer as the god who'd orchestrated that, and/or] abused, and Meg is the vengeful, ambitious, serpentine tyrant. Lilith, Alastair, Crowley, and Ruby are on one side. Azazel, Meg, Tom, and theirs are on the other, and I don't believe they would have worked this amicably. BUT, I still believe Ruby was a relatively free agent in S3 and wavered a lot, considering rebellion, while under Lilith's thumb in S4. And I believe Meg WAS leading the charge on her side, while Lilith led on hers.)


End file.
